


Memories

by Ashery24



Series: Kuron's oneshots for post S6 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: “Ryou looks at Lotor and remembers. “





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Third part of Feelings

Ryou looks at Lotor and remembers.

His memories swirl.

The old ones, those of Shiro, disappearing slowly.

The new ones, those of Lotor, returning with strength.

It was unexpected.

Because when Ryou realized that the memories that weren't his were being forgotten after his own, he didn't expect Lotor to be in the latter ones.

But he was.

And with the memories came the sensations, the emotions.

Disbelief, skepticism, curiosity, friendship, affection.

Love.

The latter triggered the most recent one, the one that didn’t come from his memories.

Jealousy.

Because every time Lotor talked with Allura about alchemy. Or with Shiro about attack tactics. Ryou felt jealousy.

He wanted to speak, to sue Lotor if what he felt was real or not and, if he was, because he had not said anything.

But then he remembered that he was a clone. Surely Lotor did not want to get involved someone like him.

Then Ryou didn't say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> And here it’s the last part.


End file.
